Vegita: Birthright
by Jagan-San
Summary: When a new evil threatens the Earth; Vegita is it's last hope. But can Vegita destroy the evil knowing it's someone he knows well, and knows he cannot defeat? Or will he lose hope and ultimately the Universe? The rating will definitely go up later on...


**Vegita: Birthright.**

____________

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball series nor do I own any of its characters, and if I did this wouldn't be called fan fiction...

____________

A/N: In case you were wondering this story takes place shortly after the last episode of Dragon Ball Z…

______________

Prologue:

                "Wh--"

                He felt his body twist and turn as he was sent careening through an old office building and into the destroyed concrete below, most of his ribs shattering on impact. Waves of searing pain flowing through him, bits of broken glass from the aged and now demolished office building raining down on him. His body embedded into a crater in the middle of a highway... or what _used_ to be a highway.

                Much to his pride's chagrin he found his eyes brightening up with unshed tears as pure frustration settled in, his dark eyes resting on the lifeless body of his son which lay sprawled over the edge of the road, threatening to fall into the freezing waters below. 

                The sounds of calm blue ocean waves crashing against the foundation of the highway did nothing to ease or soothe him, instead he found himself trying desperately to shut out the images of his son's face, frozen with terror as he was mercilessly slaughtered by an evil that Death himself apparently could not finish off. 

                He tried to move, tried to stand, every bit of him feeling like a ton of lead that had been bolted permanently to the floor. Though as tired and as broken as he was Vegita was too proud to rest… to strong to give up and let something as simple as exhaustion be the cause of his death.

                With a sudden burst of rage and hate fueling him Vegita managed to stir slowly, choking out something inaudible as he did so, a coppery liquid filling and gently overflowing out of his mouth, realizing that he must be bleeding internally Vegita began to feel himself fade in and out of consciousness, his body forcing himself to stop moving by literally attacking him with waves nausea and dizziness.

Despite seemingly infinite anger, hate, and frustration Vegita was spent: his energy slipping away from him like the sands of time with each moment, his tears now flowing freely and rolling down his bruised face, stinging his many open wounds. Vegita no longer cared, no longer hoped that he would live and have this responsibility, and most of all he wished that all of this wasn't his fault... wished that _every_ death and _every_ bit of destruction wasn't caused by him...

                … It was a strange feeling, guilt. Over the past few hours he had felt it invade his heart, pushing him to live longer and endure so much punishment. It was truly a feeling worse than death and he wanted no part of it. But like death, the truth and the pain was unavoidable. --He took a shallow and shaky breath, discovering the pain now too much to even breathe.

                There was a flash of lightning that filled the dark afternoon sky with a sudden brightness. Vegeta felt his body grow cold and wet from an almost unexpected violent downpour, the rain creating a small puddle around him… And then like a bad joke Vegita saw the one who had carried out all of the destruction and death, his figure lit up like a Christmas tree from his dull yellow aura, the man dissenting from the sky like some arrogant god, pleased with his power and the destruction he had caused with it. He landed next to Vegita with a soft splash of water, tiny ripples gliding about the puddle's surface.

                Vegita laughed inwardly, his body too racked with pain to fully laugh. He was about to die, but he would be _dammed if he was going to die at the hands of __him. He conjured up enough energy to spit at him; however Vegita was too weak to make a full arch and hit him, the mixture of blood and saliva hit the water around his feet instead, tiny saliva bubbles and blood thinning into the clear puddle. _

                "Go… to hell…" Vegita tried to choke out his name, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his head hitting the ground with a splash, a familiar blackness claiming him…

______________

To Be Continued.

A/N: Well, that's all for now, a little taste of what's to come. Hope you liked it, review and tell me what you think, or if I should improve or fix anything!

Check back soon for Chapter One!


End file.
